I. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an improved headrest and, particularly, to an improved headrest which is adaptable to lawn chairs and, furthermore, is adaptable to a range of heights for accommodating variable sizes of people and chairs.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Headrests have long been on the scene, and their appearance in recreational apparatus is well known. One example of an application of a headrest is the floating lounge chair designed to support a person in a pool or other such body of water. The problem with this and similar headrests is that they are permanently attached to the chair and if, as in the case of the floating chair, the pillow portion should break, the headrest cannot be replaced. Examples of prior art structures which incorporate headrests which attempt to overcome the aforementioned difficulties are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,450,783; 3,507,538; and 3,784,253.